bionicwoman_2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Corvus
Sarah Corvus is a former soldier and the first Bionic Woman outfitted by the Berkut Group, who would later go rogue. In 2004, Sarah Corvus began losing control of herself to the Bionic implants, killing fourteen employees of Berkut before being apparently terminated. However, Sarah resurfaced in 2007, with roughly a year left to live and searching out Jaime Sommers upon learning she has received newer Bionics. Biography Prior to being outfitted with Bionics, Sarah Corvus had a sister with whom she had gone to parties with. One particular night, the pair were late to a party and while under the influence of alcohol, began to speed excessively upon her sisters insistence. Being unable to stop for, or notice on coming traffic, Sarah's car collided with a tractor-trailer, killing Anne and injuring herself. Sarah would go on to remember this event, often reliving it through a sense of guilt and allowing it to influence her life, such as when she crashed into Will Anthros's car in a similar fashion. ( ; ; ) Sometime later, in 2004 Sarah Corvus was outfitted with Bionics by Will Anthros of the Berkut Group, whom she would come to resent after learning the truth behind the Bionics and her lifespan. Sometime afterward, Sarah would loose control of herself and kill fourteen members of Berkut before being hunted down and apparently killed by her lover, Jae Huang. However, Will Anthros would later perform an operation on her that effectively resurrected her, while also leaving her in control of herself and the Bionics. ( ; ; ; ) After her departure from Berkut and prior to the year 2007, Sarah would undergo more Bionic enhancements, including a second eye as well as a partial chest replacement. ( ) She resurfaced in 2007. It is the apparent belief of the Berkut group that her "resurrection" was aided by Anthony Anthros, despite the fact that he was ostensibly in prison for the duration of time between her death and her reappearance. Another sexual liaison was with a mysterious, un-named man who assisted Anthony Anthros in breaking out of jail. She may have been working for this man, as he left her messages in 2007 indicating that she had "failed" him. She apparently has no way to initiate contact with him, and may not fully understand his larger machinations. She was a witness to Jaime Sommers' first exploration of her bionic ear and eye. She mortally wounded Will Anthros soon thereafter, and served as Jaime's first bionic sparring partner. Corvus resumed her physical relationship with Jae in late 2007. Family Sarah is known to have had a sister named Annie. However, Annie died in an alcohol-related car accident, during which Sarah was the driver. Sarah clearly feels guilty for the role she played in recklessly driving her sister to her death. She often replays the event in her mind. This accident may have prompted Sarah to attempt to kill Will Anthros in a very similar accident. ( ) Annie's death also appears to color Sarah's relationship with Becca Sommers. She has threatened to take Becca's life, perhaps indicating that she wishes to deprive Jaime of the relationship she herself has lost. ( , ) Commonality with original Bionic series Sarah Corvus has several analogues in the original Bionic mythos, as the OSI's bionic program was no more reliable in producing well-adjusted post-operative patients than the Berkut Group's. While it was clear that Steve Austin was the first beneficiary of bionic replacement in the previous narrative, Barney Miller (or, alternately, Barney Hiller) was the second Bionic man, who received his bionics prior to Lindsay Wagner's Jaime Sommers. Like Corvus, Miller was "more bionic" than Austin, in that he had all four limbs replaced. He also turned "bad" after his operation and became a difficult opponent of Austin. ("The Seven Million Dollar Man", "The Bionic Criminal") In addition to parallels between old and new Bionic continuity, some exist between Sarah Corvus and characters in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Jaime Sommers is the replacement Bionic Woman after Corvus was thought dead. In Buffy, the dark Slayer and foil for Buffy was Faith, who received her powers due to Buffy's short-lasting death. In this sense, Sarah and Faith share commonalities in their origins. Following the end of the series, Sarah's actress Katee Sackoff would go on to appear in the video game [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_III Call of Duty: Black Ops III], yet playing another cybernetic-augmented soldier who went rogue. Interestingly enough, both Sackoff's characters shared the same given name Sarah, while Sackoff's video game character went rogue due to being brainwashed by a virus called Corvus, which ironically was the surname of the television series' Sarah. NBC promotional biography :Some elements of the following biography may not have support from episodes as broadcast. Its canonicity is therefore unclear. From NBC.com: Corvus, Sarah